Odio La Ignorancia
by Enaka
Summary: Es una historia corta en donde nuestro Amado Ranma deberá averiguar porqué todos lo ignoran, irá atando cabos, hasta encontrarse con la verdad...... esta muy bueno, no se van a arrepentir eso espero! :P ajaja Oneshot


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribí sin fines de lucro, a fin de divertir a los fans :P**

**Una historia por Enaka:**

**Odio La Ignorancia...**

* * *

**Vas a seguir enojada?? Preguntaba el muchacho de la trenza. Akane no respondía. Él la observaba confundido, sentado en el escritorio del cuarto de la muchacha. **

**Oye Akane, ya no llores mas, no entiendo¿porque lloras¿Es por lo del otro día? Ya te he dicho que no fue mi culpa, no sé que más hacer! NO! No llores mas por dios me estás matando en vida!! Insistía Ranma, pero Akane lo único que hizo fue aumentar su llanto. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada, y se dirigió a la ventana, ignorándolo por completo.**

**Porque Ranma, dime porque rayos me abandonaste ahí??? Porque tuviste que hacerlo...**

Eh? Que dices Akane, yo no te abandone! Ey espera a donde vas a hora?? Akane!!! Gritó Ranma, pero la muchacha ya no estaba allí, había bajado al lobby, y luego se retiró de la casa.

**Esta Akane, rayos, nunca me va a perdonar? Encima me ignora por completo, como detesto que haga eso!!! Grrrrrrrrrr –refunfuñaba Ranma, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se adentró en el lobby, observando a todos, pero ellos lo ignoraban también. **

**Bingo, ustedes también están enojados- Comentó Ranma yéndose de aquel lugar. **

**Ranma no notó el semblante triste de todos los que estaban allí sentados. Hasta el maestro Hapossai estaba con la mirada totalmente perdida y confundida. –A veces, pareciera que está aquí- Comentó Kasumi, sirviendo Té. –No entiendo como pudo abandonar a Akane así como así...**

**Akane divagaba por las calles de Nerima, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se hacía mil preguntas, como, porqué. Porque, porque, porque?? COMO PUDISTE RANMAAAAAAAAAA- gritó la muchacha, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ya sin fuerzas. **

**Ranma caminaba por otra parte de la ciudad, pensando en porqué todos estaban tan enojados con él. "Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando contra Ryoga, Moose, Kuno, también estaban Kodachi, Shampoo, y Ukyo encerrando a Akane para pelear, logré escaparme de Ryoga, me interceptó Moose, Al cual le pegué una patada, y éste chocó contra Kuno, dejándome vía libre para ir a buscar a Akane, que estaba peleando con las otras, luego Akane estaba tirada en el suelo, Kodachi le iba a pegar con algo, Y me lancé contra ella, y luego gritos y gritos, y desperté en casa como de costumbre, solo que todos me ignoran... será mejor ir a averiguar que rayos pasó" Mientras pensaba esto en vos alta, Ranma sin darse cuenta llegó al negocio de Ukyo, y se introdujo en él. Saludó a Ukyo, pero esta lo ignoró completamente, y se dirigió al fondo, donde también se encontraban Ryoga, Moose, y Shampoo. Las dos muchachas lloraban, mientras los otros dos las consolaban por así decirlo, aunque su semblante, era tan triste que daba miedo. **

**-Y ahora que les pasa??- preguntó El muchacho.**

**-Aún no podemos entender como pudiste hacer eso, Ranma, Tan importante es Akane para ti?- decía Ukyo sollozando.**

**-Pero si Akane dice que la Abandoné... A que te refieres?- preguntó confundido-**

**-Peor ser la manera en que el cuidar de ella siempre, estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a pasar a Akane- decía Shampoo**

**-Si, pero abandonarla así? Es decir, tanto luchaste, tanto la cuidaste, para abandonarla de esa forma, Ranma? Aún sigo sin entender porque rayos lo hiciste- comentaba Ryoga**

**-Es cierto, Ranma esta vez te pasaste, aún ni yo logro entender como te dejaste vencer así...-**

**-Que rayos están diciendo? Acaso están locos?? Yo no me he dejado vencer por nada ni nadie!!!! Gritó Ranma. Todos voltearon hasta donde él se encontraba, pues en sus ademanes al hablar, tiró una taza.**

**-Que...Que...Que rayos??- Pregunto Ukyo muy asustada.**

**-Hu, Lo siento U-chan, no fue a propósito- tartamudeaba el chico de la trenza.**

**-Deja que yo lo recojo, Ukyo- Dijo la vos de una muchacha que acababa de entrar sin que nadie lo Notase. Akane se agachó y tomó los restos de la taza, dejándolos en la mesa, donde todos estaban sentados. **

**-A...Akane...- musitó el muchacho de ojos azules, pero ella volteó de forma muy brusca la cabeza en señal de ignorancia. **

**-Muy bien, así lo quieren. Así se hará!- Gritó Ranma,, saliendo de aquel Lugar a las corridas.**

**-mmmmm, a veces siento que aún no se ha ido, y que está cerca nuestro...- musitó la muchacha de cortos cabellos azulados.**

**-Ser cierto, Shampoo pensar lo mismo...-**

**-Si, yo también, por eso creo que todos hablamos como si estuviera aquí no?- completó Ukyo. Todos asintieron.**

**-A que hora tenemos que estar allá?- consultó Ryoga**

**-mmm A las 3 de la tarde si no me equivoco, no es así Akane?- Contestó Moose. Akane solo asintió. **

**-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos todos- dijo Ukyo. Todos asintieron, retirándose del lugar sin decir ni una palabra. **

**Eran ya las dos y media de la tarde, Ranma caminaba confundido por las calles de Nerima. Aún mas confundido que antes de salir de su casa. ¿Cómo es posible que todos me ignoren¿¿¿Que rayos hice esta vez??? Decía en vos alta, pero parecía una persona loca pues hablaba sola, ya que nadie le contestaba.**

**-Mmmm, veo que aún no lo has entendido...- dijo una vos desconocida a un costado, en las sombras.**

**-¿Quien eres¿Que es lo que aún no eh entendido? Muéstrate de una vez!- Gritó el muchacho de la trenza sorprendido. De las sombras, salió una muchacha, de aproximadamente su misma edad, vestía un traje blanco, tenía unos grandes ojos azul marino intenso, y cabello corto, muy parecido al cabello de Ryoga, color rojo fuego. Su semblante a Ranma se le hacía conocido, pero... ¿Dónde la había visto?...**

**-Discúlpame, no me he presentado, pues verás... Me llamo igual que tu... mas bien, igual que tu en tu forma femenina frente a tu madre... mi nombre es Ranko- dijo la muchacha haciendo una leve reverencia. Ranma al oír esto, frunció el seño en forma de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. La muchacha de traje blanco continuó hablando –Vengo a ser... como tu ángel de la Guarda... todas las personas tienen un ángel de la guarda, que para bien o para mal poseen el mismo nombre que la persona. Si fuese hombre, me llamaría Ranma, pero como soy mujer, pude elegir entre Ranma y Ranko, y me gustó mas el segundo... En fin. Me muestro ante ti por una razón muy notable, y es que tú no has entendido absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido cierto?- concluyó. Ranma no contestaba, la observaba fijamente, esta chica si que se parecía a él, a diferencia del pelo corto (y las cualidades de una mujer), eran iguales, mas aún cuando Ranma se encontraba en su forma femenina. **

**-Solo sé que me veo mejor con el pelo largo- bufó Ranma tratando de aparentar total cordura. La muchacha de traje blanco lo observó sorpresivo (N/A forma de¿y a este que mosca le picó? Jaja) **

**-Ranma, esto es un tema serio, no es momento para bromas, a ver dime, porque todos te ignoran?- preguntó incrédula la muchacha de traje blanco.**

**-Mmmmm, pues seguramente me ignoran porque están enojados, como de costumbre, porque acá cuando algo malo sucede tengo la culpa yo, aunque ni siquiera haya presenciado el asunto o algo así- contestó el muchacho de la trenza rasgándose la pera en señal de estar pensando, y no muy convencido de eso, acotó –Aunque también tengo mis dudas, pues todos dicen que abandoné a Akane, y sin embargo, yo estoy a su lado y vive ignorándome.**

**-valla, sigues sin entender.- dijo la muchacha sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas. –Que es lo último que recuerdas que ocurrió?- preguntó curiosa.**

**-Mmm, veamos... la pelea, Ryoga tirado, Moose cae sobre Kuno, Corro hacia donde Akane, está tirada, Kodachi le va a pegar con algo, creo que es una espada pequeña o navaja, le quería cortar el cuello la muy loca! aunque Shampoo y Ukyo le decían que no lo haga, que así no se arreglaban las cosas, bueno... en fin... me le aviento encima, y ahí ya solo recuerdo a Akane que empieza a gritar, Luego Ukyo, Shampoo, y todos por igual.- contestó Ranma, observando fijamente a la muchacha que estaba enfrente de él escuchándolo atentamente. **

**-Que hiciste con la navaja que le quitaste a Kodachi?- inquirió con cara pícara el "ángel"**

**-Mmm, la verdad es que no me acuerdo...mmmm- musitaba Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**-De acuerdo, ven te voy a mostrar algo- dijo el ángel, y chasqueando los dedos apareció en un parque, un parque raro, lleno de lápidas...**

**-Pero... como rayos hiciste eso???- Se sobresaltó Ranma, ahora asustado de su supuesto "ángel". –¿Eh, espera! esto es lo que yo creo que es??- su vos empezó a temblar. Por primera vez, Ranma sentía mucho más miedo del que pudo haber sentido en toda su corta vida.**

**-Aja, es un cementerio. Mira hacia allí- dijo señalando hacia un costado lleno de gente vestida de negro entrando a lo que se suponía, era una iglesia. Todos estaban llorando. Hasta los hombres que allí estaban presentes. Ranma volteó a ver, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común, hasta que vio una muchacha vestida de negro (N/A, re que todos estaban de negro? Jajaja), de cabellos azules cortos, con un sombrero pequeño, también negro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud allí presente, entrando en la iglesia por el medio del camino de personas que se había formado...**

**-A...Aka...Akane!!- ****gritó Ranma. –Pero que rayos está pasando aquí??- preguntó muy confundido el muchacho de la trenza volteando a ver a la muchacha de cabellos cortos rojos, quien mecía su cabeza en forma de desaprobación, con los ojos cerrados. **

**-Es que debo explicarte todo?- preguntó el ángel. Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, y de repente ambos se encontraban dentro de la iglesia, uno enfrente de otro (Ranma dando la espalda a la Iglesia, mirando hacia le altar)**

**-Y? Que hay aquí de novedoso? – preguntó irónico.**

**-Voltea a ver...- propuso el ángel. Al oír esto, Ranma comenzó a temblar. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Volteó lenta y suavemente sobre su hombro derecho, y observó un Ataúd. A su lado, Akane, su amada Akane, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, recostada sobre lo que se encontraba, o mas bien sobre quien se encontraba a dentro de éste. Ranma ahora sí estaba temblando de verdad. Levantó la vista, y vio que todos sus amigos, y familiares se encontraban haciendo una fila. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, para corroborar si lo que estaba creyendo en ese momento era cierto. Akane lentamente fue separándose de la parte que estaba abierta del ataúd, dejando ver a un muchacho de unos 17 años, vestido por lo que se veía con una camisa china roja, y tenía el cabello negro, y una trenza que sobresalía a su lado derecho. Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se estaba viendo a él mismo encerrado en un ATAÚD!!! Lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrir la boca en forma de sorpresa, acompañando su expresión por sus ojos que parecían dos platos. Akane no paraba de llorar, y de repetir lo mucho que lo amaba, y quien sabe que otras cosas más, que Ranma se negaba a escuchar, pues no entendía absolutamente nada. De pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro izquierdo, sacándolo de todo posible pensamiento.**

**-Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería?-**

**-P...Pe...pero...como? como fue que llegué allí?- preguntó el muchacho de la trenza con lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de explotar.**

**-Verás, cuando te abalanzaste sobre Kodachi, y comenzaste a forcejear, los tres muchachos que estaban peleando contigo se abalanzaron sobre ti, los esquivaste rodando junto con Kodachi, pero ellos volvieron a insistir. Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo gritaban que tengan mucho cuidado que la loca esa tenía una navaja, pero no les hicieron caso, y así fue que ellas también se metieron en medio del lío, hasta que fueron golpeadas, y corridas de la pelea. Kodachi se negaba a soltar aquella navaja, entonces intentaste quitársela, y ella la puso sobre su pecho, diciéndote que prefería morir antes de estar sin ti, tu le forzaste la mano y empezaste a girar la navaja, pero arriba tuyo cayeron los otros tres bobos, que habían seguido con la pelea. Todo iba bien, hasta que Kodachi comenzó a gritar como una loca, aún más de lo que es, y entonces todo se detuvo en seco, como si se congelara la escena que estaban viviendo. Tu caíste inconsciente sobre ella. Todos corrieron a observar que había ocurrido, y cuando te quitaron de encima de Kodachi, te voltearon y vieron la navaja clavada en el medio del pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón, comenzaron los gritos, los llantos, la incertidumbre. Tu solo llamabas a Akane, y gritabas que la amabas, entonces ella se acercó como pudo llorando desaforadamente, te tomó de la mano y juraste nunca abandonarla, y volviste a decir entrecortadamente que la amabas, y caíste muerto.- Concluyó el ángel de lo más tranquilo, como si relatara una historia común y corriente.**

**Ranma nunca se sintió tan confundido como ahora. Miles de millones de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, recuerdos de los gritos, los llantos, el dolor, la promesa, todo, absolutamente todo ahora encajaba en su lugar, como un rompecabezas perfectamente encastrado. Aún así, no podía emitir sonido alguno, no podía moverse, no podía...absolutamente nada. **

**Akane lentamente fue levantada por Kuno, Ryoga y Moose, acompañados por Shampoo y Ukyo. Akane no quería abandonar allí a Ranma, éste al notar como la arrastraban mientras ella gritaba y lloraba de dolor, reaccionó.**

**-Déjenla en pazzzzzz malditos idiotaaaaaaaaaasssssss!!!!!!!!! –Gritó enfurecido elevando su aura al máximo, como nunca antes. Un viento terriblemente helado recorrió todos los rincones de la iglesia. Tan fuerte era, que hizo que las polleras de las mujeres se levantasen, que los gorros volaran, que todos se estremecieran completamente. Akane instintivamente dejó de llorar, y comenzó a observar desesperadamente hacia todos los rincones**

**-Está aquí su espíritu!- Gritó Cologne sorprendida y asustada.**

**-RANMAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LLEVAME CONTIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritaba exasperada. El ángel observaba todo con una mirada tremendamente curiosa. Nunca pensó que la persona a la cual cuidó desde que tiene memoria de ser, se pusiera de ese modo. Muchos son los que intentan comunicarse del mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos, y solo son contados con una mano los que lo logran hacer a lo largo de muchos años, cosa que Ranma, logró en tan solo segundos. Akane seguía llorando y gritando. **

**-No hay alguna forma de volver?- pregunto el muchacho de la trenza despectivamente. **

**-mmmm, verás, tu primer hijo debe llamarse, como yo te lo ordene, cuando éste aparezca, de lo contrario, volverás aquí en un santiamén.- **

**-Mmm, mientras que no tengas esos gustos raros como el viejo libidinoso de Hapossai,...aunque... que rayos tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?- preguntó sobresaltado Ranma.**

**(a todo esto, El viento ahora se hacía mas leve, mas bien como una caricia hacia todos. **

–**Está negociando con su ángel- dijo Cologne. **

**-Y eso que significa? Gritaron todos al unísono. **

**-Pues, que le pedirá algo, a cambio de volver...a vivir...- concluyó la anciana.**

**Akane se levanto y corrió hacia donde ésta se encontraba.**

**-ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDE VOLVER A LA VIDAAAAAA??- gritó la muchacha desesperada. La anciana solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.)**

**-No me has contestado...para que debo ponerle el nombre que tu elijas a mi hijo?- preguntó ahora un molesto Ranma. **

**-Verás, o haces eso, o la otra condición, es que cuando tu hijo nazca, me lo entregues a cambio de tu vida.-**

**-ACASO ESTÁS LOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????- gritó enfurecido el muchacho de la trenza. Una ventisca de viento volvió a levantarse en la iglesia, tan fuerte como la anterior.**

**(-Que significa esto abuela!!- pregunto Akane**

**-Mmm. No le ha agradado lo que el ángel le propuso...-**

**-Queee?-)**

**-Para que quieres que le ponga el nombre que tu elijas?? Contéstame de una buena vez, quieres?-**

**-pues está bien, rayos, si que eres obstinado, la verdad es que es la única forma de que yo pueda estar a tu lado y el de tu hijo siempre, de lo contrario, pasaría a estar con tu hijo solamente, y a ti te asignarían otro ángel, y la verdad, es que me agrada estar a tu lado, viendo como peleas, gritas, te pones celoso todo el tiempo de Akane, y esas cosas, es solo eso, estas feliz?- concluyó enfadado el ángel.**

**-Tanto lío para decir eso? ¬¬ esta bien acepto, ahora veo porque me cuesta tanto hablar a mi, si tu eres igual que yo...¬¬.**

**Dicho esto, el viento cesó por completo. Una leve brisa suave, comenzó a resoplar en la iglesia. Una luz azul, se posó sobre el altar. La luz cada vez brillaba más intensamente. **

**-Solo una cosa más.- Dijo el ángel. –Cada vez que me necesites, cierra los ojos y piensa en mi, yo estaré allí.- concluyó. La luz cesó (N/A, la luz era su aura). Ranma lentamente abrió los ojos, y se reincorporó, totalmente confundido. **

**-Do...Donde estoy? Que rayos es estoooooooo?¿ gritó saltando fuera del ataúd en forma muy espamentosa. **

**-RAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron todos. Ahí recordó todo lo sucedido. El volteó la mirada, buscando solamente a la mujer que tanto amaba. Ella solo estaba llorando tirada en el suelo.**

**-Es... un... mi...mila...milagro..- musitaba casi inaudiblemente, sollozando. Ranma observaba a todos detenidamente. Se reincorporó del suelo (pues se había caído cuando salió despavorido del ataúd) y caminó con paso suave hacia donde se encontraba Akane. Se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, y tomó su rostro con una mano, y lo levantó suavemente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la otra mano. Por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio se interrumpió, cuando Akane, cayó en la cuenta de que había recuperado a Ranma. Se abrazó desesperadamente a él, llorando a más no poder, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que creía que lo había perdido, que la había abandonado, y un par de cosas más que se entremezclaron con el bullicio del lugar. Ranma se separó solo unos centímetros de la muchacha para observarla fijamente a la cara.**

**-Te prometí que nunca te iba a abandonar, alguna vez rompí una promesa?- preguntó el muchacho de la trenza con la voz más dulce que jamás haya utilizado. Akane tragó saliva fuertemente, y negó con la cabeza en forma de respuesta. Ranma desvió un instante su mirada, un poco más arriba de la de Akane, observando a alguien que estaba apoyada sobre la pared, sonriéndole dulcemente. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa, y ella le guiñó el ojo, mientras desaparecía lentamente entre la gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor, dejando una suave brisa en el entorno, y un aroma en el aire, algo así como a flores, o rosas. Ranma volvió a sonreír. Agachó nuevamente la mirada, para posarla en la de Akane, y ahora le sonrió a ella.**

**-Nunca más me hagas estas cosas Ranma, maldito seas idiota!!!- comenzó a gritar Akane, mientras que lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, porque sentía como Ranma comenzaba a reír por el movimiento de su pecho.**

**-Claro no? yo lo he planeado todo, yo planeé morir, y revivir como si nada, a veces eres tremenda Akane eh... jajaja- comentó entre sonrisas el muchacho de la trenza. Todos comenzaron a reír junto con ellos. Y de la nada, Ranma le plantó un beso en los labios a Akane, y todos correspondieron a eso con el típico –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- **

**pero de pronto...**

**-YYYYY...CORTE!- gritó una voz.- SE EDITA!!!!!- MUY BIEN CHICOS, EXCELENTE LA ESCENA, CREÍ QUE TOMARÍA MÁS TIEMPO HACER ESTA TOMA!!-**

**-Al fin terminamos, ya tengo mucha hambre!!!- gritó Ranma**

**Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, secándose las lágrimas "falsas", cambiándose de ropa, (ya que estaban todos de negro, y era medio chocante por así decirlo), menos Akane, que seguía allí tirada. Ranma se percató de esto, y se le acercó-**

**-He, Akane, ven vamos a comer algo, no tienes hambre con toda esta escena?- Pero Akane solo asintió tristemente.**

**-Hey, que pasa? Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ahora un muy preocupado Ranma.**

**-Es que, fue tan real esta escena, esta película es muy fuerte Ranma, entiende... sentía que... que te había...perdido de verdad...- concluyó la muchacha melancólicamente.**

**-Vamos! No seas tonta, sabes que es cierto que nunca te voy a abandonar, deja ya de pensar en eso, ven vamos a comer.- dijo, estirándole su mano y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa (N/A de esas que nos derriten a todas jajaja). Akane sonrió dulcemente, y aceptó su mano. **

**-Los felicito muchachos, son muy buenos, si siguen así, quien sabe donde podrían llegar! Parecen una pareja de verdad, muchas emociones y sentimientos, parecían tan reales entre ustedes!- dijo el director de la película. Ellos sólo se miraron entre sí, y comenzaron a reír en complicidad. Y se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás, de la mano, como una buena pareja.**

**-Director, acaso es bobo? Mi hermana menor y Ranma son novios ¬¬, que fue eso que les dijo! Que acaso no lo sabía?- preguntó Nabiki muy divertida por lo que acababa de Escuchar.**

**-Oh, valla no sabía... dale mis disculpas a esos muchachos entonces., por favor!-**

**-Claro, Luego se las doy...- contestó la muchacha. Se volteó a ver a su hermana, quien estaba a caballito de Ranma, ambos con una sonrisa muy hermosa en sus caras.**

**-parece que la peli les hizo recapacitar su situación no crees Nabiki?- preguntó Kasumi, que estaba a su lado. De pronto ambos muchachos se cayeron y comenzaron a pelear, y vemos a Ranma que es azotado por la mano de Akane, dándole un buen escarmiento.**

**-Mmm, me parece que no.- Contestó Nabiki. Volvió a mirar y vio que los muchachos estaban completamente riéndose, otra vez, ahora acompañados por todos los "actores".-Mmm, tal vez, tengas razón...-**

* * *

**Y?? jeje espero que les guste!!**

**Besotess!!**

**Enaka**


End file.
